romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Cosmin Nasui
Cosmin Nasui (n. 06 noiembrie 1978, Baia-Mare, județul Maramureș) este autor de studii și cercetări, istoric de artă, curator și galerist român stabilit la București. Biografie A absolvit Universitatea Națională de Arte București, Facultatea de Istoria și Teoria Artei în 2003, cu lucrarea de licență „Erotismul în arta românească modernă și contemporană” coordonată de profesorul Adrian Guță și Facultatea de Arte Decorative și Design în 2002. Debutează cu articole de critică de artă în 1997 în revista Helvetica și în anul 2000 în revista Observator cultural. A fost director artistic la publicațiile fondate de Mircea Dinescu: Plai cu Boi (2001-2009) și Asprina săracului (2003-2007). Este autorul unor monografii de artiști români contemporani: Francisc Chiuariu, Radu Belcin, Flavia Pitiș, albume de artă „Colorând Griul”, „Snapshot Romania. Contemporary artists from Romania” și al unor numeroase cataloage de expoziții. Este autorul studiului de istoria artei dedicat descoperirii anilor europeni ai creației lui Hedda Sterne. În activitatea recentă curatorială a început să examineze relația artei cu diferitele contexte sociale și politice din secolul XX în cadrul programului DARE (Documenting, Archiving, Revaluing and Exhibiting) al PostModernism Museum din București în expoziții precum „De la Propaganda Politică la Baby Boom”, Înainte și după Revoluția Culturală din România 1971”. Lucrări publicate * Hedda Sterne – The Discovery of Early Years 1910-1941, PostModernism Museum Publishing House 2015, ISBN 978-606-93751-1-2, 142 pg * Early years, PostModernism Museum Publishing House 2014, ISBN-10: 1320102204, 60 pg * Erotismul în arta românească modernă și contemporană, PostModernism Museum Publishing House 2014, 230 pg * Co-autor alături de Luciano Benetton și Claudio Scoretti al volumului Snapshot Romania. Contemporary artists from Romania, seria Luciano Benetton collection, Editura Fabrica, 2013, ISBN-10: 8898764030, ISBN-13: 978-8898764037, 348 pg * “My Princess” of Alexandru Bunescu, Editura Vellant, 2013, ISBN 978-973-1984-96-4, carte obiect * Radu Belcin Flavia Pitis, Faces & Traces, Editura Vellant, 2012, 176 pg * ”The Soft Power of the Art Market”, Editura Vellant, 2012, ISBN 978-973-1984-86-5, 64 pg * Francisc Chiuariu, monograph, Editura Vellant, 2012, ISBN 978-973-1984-83-4, 178 pg * Colorând Griul – Starea de spirit, Editura Vellant, 2011, ISBN 978-973-1984-76-6, 126 pg * Colorând griul/Colouring the grey, Editura Vellant, 2011, ISBN-13 9789731984711, 240 pg Ediții, prefețe, alte contribuții editoriale Cronici de artă în România Liberă între 2006 și 2008, iar din 2001 până în prezent în Dilema Veche, Observator cultural dar și în alte publicații: Segno (It), Photo Magazin, 1mp de artă contemporană, Bazis, Prezent, Helvetica, Revista Arta, Revista Arte & Meserii, Tataia, Omagiu, Modernism.ro Texte, albume, cataloage pentru artiști români expuși la: Slag Gallery (New York), Carini&Donatini (Italia), Galeria Mie Lefever (Belgia), Point contemporary (RO), Little Yellow (RO), etc Cataloage de expoziții pentru Muzeul de Arta Comparata de la Singeorz-Bai Proiecte profesionale (selecție) * Este unul dintre inițiatorii PostModernism Museum deschis în București în aprilie 2015, fiind primul muzeu privat din Europa Centrală și de Est care face parte din Asociația Muzeelor Private din lume. Lucrează ca senior curator și cercetător. * Între 2013-2015 a fost numit președinte al departamentului de artă contemporană al Asociației Comercianților de Opere de Artă din România (ACOAR) * Din 2012 și pănă în prezent, împreună cu Oana Ioniță Nasui este gazda formatului radio „20 de minute de celebritate” din cadrul emisiunii „Cultura Română acasă și în lume” de pe postul Radio România Internațional (RRI) * Din 2012 este expert evaluator artă contemporană acreditat ANEAR (Asociația Națională a Evaluatorilor Autorizați din România) * Membru al juriului Premiului Henkel CEE pentru Artă, 2013 * Lector la Institutul de Management al Artei București, 2013 * Din 2013 este lector la Formare Culturală (program de formare profesională în industriile culturale și creative) pe teme de curatoriat și investiție în artă. * Curator invitat la conferința „Culture + Creative Industries” de la Praga, organizată de EUNIC Cehia, ICR PRAGA, DOX – Centrul pentru Artă Contemporană, 2013 * În 2012 a urmat o rezidență profesională cu titlul „Instrumente de conectare a pieței și scenei de artă fraceze la cele românești”, susținută de Institutul Cultural Român de la Paris. * În 2010, împreună cu Oana Ioniță Nasui a fondat Nasui Collection & Gallery, operator cultural care susține artiști contemporani români, în contexte naționale și internaționale favorabile. Promovează cultural și investițional artiști care lucrează în artele vizuale contemporane: pictură, sculptură, fotografie, performance. * În 2009 a fondat cea mai largă platformă online pentru susținerea și promovarea artei contemporane românești www.modernism.ro. * În 2008 a creat formatul documentar TV „3 minute de celebritate” produs de Modernism.ro și A&A Records, co-produs de TVR Cultural și realizat cu sprijinul Institutului Cultural Român, transmis în grila canalului TVR Cultural și apoi, publicat în 2012, sub forma a 3 DVD-uri ce conțin 81 de filme a câte 3 minute cu peste 120 de creativi români contemporani, în formula de interviu sau no comment. Filmările au fost făcute în perioada decembrie 2008 – noiembrie 2011 și au ca scop promovarea creativilor și arhivarea evenimentelor artistice contemporane și de cultură urbană din România, din zona artelor vizuale, ale artelor spectacolului și interdisciplinare. Legături externe Profil autor Amazon Cosmin Nasui Nasui Collection & Gallery PostModernism Museum Formare Culturală Modernism.ro Autor Observator Cultural Vezi și „Colouring the Grey”, articol revista Art of Living, winter issue 2013-2014 (varianta online și varianta tipărită) Doi tineri fac antreprenoriat in arta: Romanii merg in galerii ca la muzeu, nu stiu ca pot sa cumpere, articol Wall Street, 28 Oct, 2013 „Pe orizontală și pe verticală articol”, aparut in Dilema veche, nr. 415, 26 ianuarie - 1 februarie 2012 „Interviu Cosmin Nasui”, revista Insight Tarom, decembrie 2011-ianuarie 2012 (pg. 73) (varianta online și varianta tipărită) Cartierul blogurilor de artă, aparut in Dilema veche 16 Aprilie 2010 Bibliogafie The Art Scene and Art Criticism in Romania, by Adrian Guta, Brooklyn Rail, May 16th, 2014 Emisiunea Radio România Cultural "Vorba de cultură" - invitat Cosmin Nasui Universitatea din București și proiectul „Management cultural în artele vizuale contemporane” Categorie:Istorici de artă români Categorie:Eseiști români